<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玫瑰之城 The City of Thorn by rachel501</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995606">玫瑰之城 The City of Thorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501'>rachel501</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"……神明大人，母亲大人，我确实明白了，你们不允许我理解的事物。何为人类……明明只有一点点，但是我确实明白了。正因如此，乐园才会损毁，高塔才会倒塌吗？明明是那样美丽的事物。比起在伊甸园中永恒的存留着，我果然更想……"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: 全员性转，奇幻世界<br/>基于此设定下乱七八糟片段的存档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为神女养在深闺的皇女凪和礼仪官茨，邻国的公主日和和骑士jun。因为即将继位所以不能显现出一无所知的样子，出于这样的目的虽然不信任但日和还是把凪砂交给了茨，从最开始便表露自己与皇女大人是互相利用的关系，时常在语言中加入凪砂所不能理解的甜蜜毒药，但是即使如此，凪砂仍旧被茨无微不至的照顾着。神女览遍古籍，聆听神音，日复一日的注视着子民，但是她却无法理解人类。圣经包罗万象，但是即使是如此神典，也无法解答她的任何问题……</p>
<p>人类一直在、周而复始的犯下错误。</p>
<p>她支起肘，礼仪官在身后为她梳理长发。今天是什么样子的呢？啊啊，这样自然更具威严一些，恕鄙人失礼……</p>
<p>纤细的五指巧妙的穿过长发，少女对待长发如同对待美丽的绸缎。她透过镜子凝望那对镜片后专注的蓝色眼眸，那之中尚未被染上伪装的谦卑笑意。这孩子，这孩子……不知为何，明明是公然亮出尖刺的荆棘，却拥有让她无法不去在意的狂乱美丽……</p>
<p>“尽管怀抱着罪孽被束缚…… 却仍旧无法舍弃明日。”</p>
<p>她叹息。翻开的台本铺在膝上，是身后的人编织的甜蜜谎言，只要照着这样做就好了，如何让子民五体投地的仰慕，爱恋，信赖，如何让敌人心生怯意，让危险退去，她并不明白人类那能被轻易撩拨的复杂心思，也无法轻易的辨析恶意的起源。啊，这些肮脏的工作就由鄙人来做就好，礼仪官亲切的微笑着，阁下千金之躯，万不可被这些东西玷污……为什么？她白色的长裙曳地，在午夜时分举着蜡烛穿越漫长的走廊，母亲的油画肖像神色莫测，我亲爱的母亲，高塔之上的葛索。长发姑娘，长发姑娘，放下你的长发，讓我爬上金色的梯子。她轻声哼唱，声音在墙壁之间发出轻微的回声。烛光暧昧不明的摇曳着……总是有着完美微笑的茨，为何会对着那样的画作不自觉露出冰冷神情？啊，她的房间还亮着灯。敲敲门，没有响应。唔，她的礼仪官趴在一堆文件上睡着了。收敛了白日艳丽的尖刺，很轻微的皱着眉头，那副不安稳的姿态不知为何使人怜爱……从这个角度看，果然年纪好小啊，明明好像什么都能够轻松明白。还是去床上睡比较好吧？她将蜡烛放在桌上，小声呼唤道。茨，茨，醒醒……</p>
<p>对方仍旧安安静静的伏在桌上，真是少见呢，平日里从来都是很警觉的。</p>
<p>神女大人垂下眼帘，带着自己也不明白的清淡笑意凝视着对方的睡颜。她在胸口划了一个十字，轻声的做起了祷告。</p>
<p>“我们在天上的父……愿人们尊你的名字为圣……”</p>
<p>“……因为国度，荣耀，权柄，全是你的，阿门。”</p>
<p>啊，好轻，即使抱起来也没有醒，是最近太疲倦了吗？呼呼呼~别看我这样，其实马术格斗都有练习哦？日和还叫我以后千万不要做铁拳圣女来着呢。</p>
<p>她轻轻的将自己的礼仪官放在床上，啊，如果对方现在就醒的话可能就要开始喋喋不休的说能被阁下这样触碰是无上光荣这样奇怪的话了吧，不理解原因，明明是个美人。但是，嗯……没关系。总有一天会理解的吧。</p>
<p>她小心翼翼的吹灭蜡烛，将门合上。</p>
<p>人类是、人类会说什么呢？</p>
<p>“晚安，做个好梦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这样就好了！啊呀，阁下今天仍旧一如既往的美丽，犹如……</p>
<p>依然是那样挑不出错处的谦卑微笑，依然是二人都已听惯的长篇大论的溢美之词，她合上书，镜中的是高高在上的雪之女皇与她忠诚的副官。她目光上移，透过镜子笔直的注视对方的眼睛，不知为何突然生出一种想要亲吻那双眼睛的冲动。</p>
<p>高台上的圣母像以怜悯的姿势垂眸看着她们。……神明大人，母亲大人，我确实明白了，你们不允许我理解的事物。何为人类……明明只有一点点，但是我确实明白了。正因如此，乐园才会损毁，高塔才会倒塌吗？明明是那样美丽的事物。比起在伊甸园中永恒的存留着，我果然更想……</p>
<p>“尽管会跌倒，会欺瞒，会失败，会犯下罪孽……”</p>
<p>（神仰面、因为我们的罪孽灭顶、我们的罪恶滔天……）</p>
<p>但是人类永远都会一次一次的重新振作，带着亵渎的愿望前行吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 囚笼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>但是茨死掉的话，可不行啊。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“茨。”圣女柔声唤道，她的礼仪官仍旧一副很有精神气的样子说个不停，听到她的声音，少女停下话头，笑着问道，“是！阁下，怎么了？”</p><p>距离虚伪战争已经过去了数日，因为计划被挫败，又被蒙在鼓里，茨冲她发了好一通火……虽然这样不大好，但是见到她发脾气非常新奇，不过看起来好像又恢复了精神一般。礼仪官目光明亮的望着她，等待着指示。</p><p>她们身处背阴的塔楼，阳光照不到的窗口之下，凪砂缓缓的伸出右手抚摸茨的下颌与侧颈。茨的肩背僵硬了，她睁大眼睛，强笑着问道，“阁下，有什么事情么？倘若出了差错，请立即告诉在……咕、”</p><p>凪砂的手以不容置疑的力度扼住了她的咽喉，压迫住她的气管。茨的声音哑了，她睁大眼睛，茫然神色一闪而逝，表情轻微的扭曲了，双手条件反射的抬起又放下。她或许以为又是仙境事件的那套把戏，凪砂心想，可能塔楼不是个好的选择，会给人错误的印象。她几乎可以窥见礼仪官的大脑开始飞速的运转，思索着那些疯狂的计划中有哪个又出了岔错。不是喔，一个都不是，她沉默着收紧手指，茨的脸血色上涌，喉咙中发出轻微的气音。茨之前是个雇佣兵吧？她想，是个实战派呢，如果认真的话，是不是可以杀死我呢？她看着茨，少女表情痛苦，蓝色的瞳孔中短暂的闪过复杂神色，像是恐惧疑惑与不解，最终那双透明的瞳孔只是定定的凝望着她，睫毛无力的垂了下来，像是打定主意了不做反抗。</p><p>凪砂松开了手。</p><p>茨几乎是滑落在了地上。她狼狈的呛咳着，蜷着身子，弓起背拼命的呼吸。“咳、咳、呜，……”她好一阵子没说出来话，那张总是会说漂亮话的嘴无力的张合着。凪砂沉默的看着她。少女很快便捡起眼镜，调出那张虚假而漂亮的笑脸。“如果可以的话，多多少少希望阁下不要再突然如此了！”她哑着嗓子笑眯眯的说道，眼角仍残留着淡淡的绯红“运气不好的话，是真的会出人命的啊！”</p><p>凪砂半蹲了下来望着她，礼仪官漂亮纤细的脖颈上已然浮现出淡淡的青紫色。“如果我是真心想要杀死茨的呢？”她像小孩子一样认真的追问道，高雅美丽的容颜有种冰冷的压迫力。</p><p>“如果是那样的话就太糟了！”茨流畅的回答道，就好像刚刚的生死危机从未发生过一般。“因为在下暂时还不想死啊！”</p><p>不知为何，凪砂的心中突然涌现出一种强烈的感觉。那是她从未体味过的，无法理解的奇妙感情，像是某种古怪的，恶意的冲动。这是什么？……如果顺着这样的冲动，我会杀死茨吗？……无法，理解。</p><p>“我不明白。”她在每周的例行午茶时光对日和说道，“好奇妙啊，这是什么东西呢？和日和君给我的每样东西都不一样。”</p><p>日和端着杯子的手顿了一瞬间。“千万别是毒蛇又给你灌输了什么……”她忧心忡忡的说道，“不论如何，我都对那家伙很不放心……真是讨厌啊，坏日和！”</p><p>反射着阳光的角落，茨好像很有活力的与日和带来的骑士攀谈着。有着蓝色短发的女骑士放下手中的重剑，对穿着便服的礼仪官微微欠身。茨自然的露出一个微笑，她的颈间缠绕着深色的蕾丝，稳妥的遮盖了大片的淤痕。</p><p>……不快？</p><p>凪砂突然捕捉到这一词语。</p><p>那一瞬间，对着那样虚假的，司空见惯的，美丽的微笑，她的确感到了突如其来的，无法理解的不快，像是想要……想要敲碎。除了那言语之外还有什么，除了那疯狂的野心之外还有什么，那个外壳的下面，是什么东西？</p><p>……原来我想要，将那外壳碾碎么？她想。所以我伸出手去，也是为了这个么？但是如果敲破那东西，里面的会是什么呢？</p><p>少女因为缺氧而半阖的冰蓝色瞳孔突然浮现在眼前。我好生气啊，她认真的想到，原来这个就是愤怒。想要目视那被掩埋，永远在绕圈子的黑暗之所，甚至有点心急了。</p><p>但是，茨死掉的话，可不行啊。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Conquest剧情有感</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 无罪说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阁下，欢迎回来。”辅佐官歌唱般说道，她穿着统一配发的制服，长发简单盘起。她微微躬身，准备迎接少女从马车上走下。平心而论，茨并不是最完美的那一类执事，相较她在遥远国度的同僚而言，但这归根结底只是副业。凪砂以沉静的眼神凝望她，好像神女在凝望教堂。“茨。”她轻声应答道，递出自己的手。三个音节柔和的从舌尖滚动而出，雪白的裙裾在月光下映出朦胧的光。</p><p>茨拉着她的手穿过空旷的大厅，走上红毯铺就的阶梯，厚重的红毯吸收了轻倩的脚步声。少女不失时机的向她介绍周遭的这一切，明明这是母亲的宫殿，但是对于从未出过高塔的纯白圣女而言，一切都陌生的像是异国之地。她们穿过数不尽的陌生雕像，铠甲与油画。凪砂停下脚步。</p><p>“阁下？”</p><p>茨顺着她的视线看去。暗金绣线点缀的墙壁上挂着一副巨大的人像，身着华服的女人有着冰冷锐利的蓝色双眼，如鹰隼般的视线凝视着任何胆敢与她对视的人。她浅色的长发优雅的挽起，沉重的冠冕压在她的头顶，流苏顺着发梢垂了下来，圆润的珍珠仿佛在晃动着。这女人穿着近乎不祥的黑色长裙，其中不带有一丝修饰或装饰。她的相貌可以称得上是华贵美丽，只是那神情中带着种使人不由自主恐惧的，隐约的偏执与疯狂。</p><p>面对着这样的画像，凪砂却露出了温柔的微笑。她伸出手指，像是要去触碰那画面一般。“……母亲。”少女轻声喃喃自语。“……母亲也在看着我么？”</p><p>“阁下的母亲一定是在某处注视着吧！”茨笑着对她说道，“圣书中不正是如此书写的么？”</p><p>凪砂恋恋不舍的将视线从那幅画作上移开。“感谢你，茨。”她说道，“能够看到母亲，我很高兴。”</p><p>“不不不，怎敢得阁下如此谢意，”茨依旧是那样恭敬的答道，轻巧的将她从那幅画作边带离，“只要是阁下的愿望，在下必当赴汤蹈火无所不辞，何况只是如此小事……”</p><p>她们向更前方走去，将那冰冷的视线留在原地。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>她举着烛火，经过那幅画像。那女人像是对每一个人一般，从冰冷的深渊中凝视着她。</p><p>“呀。”茨笑着说道，她仰起头直视着那双眼睛。“您好呀。”</p><p>女人没有答话。</p><p>像是觉得自己与画像对话很蠢一般，少女嗤笑了一声。她略微抬高了一些烛光，让光芒落在黑色以外的画布上。鲜少人注意到，这位辅佐官有着与已然亡故的疯狂女皇别无二致的蓝色瞳孔。如同是，冰冷的深海一般。</p><p>“别闹了。”她轻柔的说道，是与平素响亮上扬的声调不同的，如同梦呓般的声音。“你我都清楚神明是从不曾存在过的。即使是在宁录*的梦中，地狱也仍旧在放声歌唱。”</p><p>她的声音在黑暗的走廊中回荡。</p><p>七种茨略微弯起唇角，她大睁的双眼中没有一丝笑意。</p><p>“——很可惜，那孩子现在是我的了。”</p><p> </p><p>*巴别塔的建造者</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>